


A hand to hold

by RedSpeedy7



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Bruce Banner Angst, Bruce Banner Feels, Bruce Banner Needs a Hug, F/M, Minor Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, POV Bruce Banner, Protective Natasha Romanov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:14:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28226706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedSpeedy7/pseuds/RedSpeedy7
Summary: After an encounter with General Ross, Bruce wakes up in a little cottage by the seashore with non other then Natasha Romanoff at his side.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Betty Ross, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov
Kudos: 16





	A hand to hold

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a little something I came up with thanks to a wonderful asthetic picture from @etherea1ity and her prompt: “I sat quietly beside the window, closed my eyes and listened to the rhythm of gentle waves hitting the sea shore.”  
> As always thanks goes out to my best friend/ supporter and good mood provider @muffinmiri  
> As well as @Krilgarin and Brian, who are an endless well of inspiration!
> 
> I might make a multichapter fic out of this, so view this as a little teaser. 
> 
> Let me know what you think :) I appreciate every kudos and comment!

Fog rose over the cliffside surrounding the little cottage they had found refuge in. The calm after the storm. Bruce Banner leaned his head back against the comfortable pillow Natasha had somehow found in this barren place. It was a safe house of sorts. A place for them to catch their breaths.

He still couldn't wrap his head around how badly this situation turned out. One minute they had been Avengers, protected and safe from the government while they tried to protect people from harm. Now secretary of state Thaddeus Ross was on their heels again, well, on his heels at least.  
Natasha only tagged along.

Bruce didn't even know why she would stick around, sure, Shield gave her the mission to be his bodyguard, but now that they were up to their necks in problems, he wouldn't blame her if she left.

The thought alone wrecked him with guilt and Bruce had to close his eyes, as his head started pounding against his skull. They were in deep trouble this time and it was all his fault.

He thought he could handle a meeting with Betty... could handle the anger and the accusations, but then Ross had shown up. The trap had been obvious. Nat had even pointed it out before he ever agreed to the meeting, but he went anyway. Too high were his hopes of seeing his former fiancé again, to apologize, maybe even to reconnect, but when Betty's father had shown up and accused him of being a monster, a murderer, it had been Natasha's Hand that slipped into his. That gesture alone had calmed him down enough to suppress the Hulk until Ross made a single mistake.

Bruce could've handled the taunting, the name calling and the accusations as long as he felt Natasha's touch. She had a unique way of calming him and the Hulk down when she needed to and with great reluctance Bruce had to admit that he relied on the Agent for that.

Before the scientist could interfere though, Ross had pulled out a gun and shot at him. As always Natasha had reacted first. Years of training prepared her for situations like this, but instead of pushing Bruce out of the way and running, she used her body as a shield and caught the bullet in his stead.

As Natasha's Hand slipped from his, irrepressible anger had washed over him and filled his vision with a green tinge. Every muscle in his body pulled and ripped apart, while his body expanded, ripping the confinements of his clothes. The last thing Bruce remembered was the ear-shattering roar of the Hulk.

When he woke again, Bruce had shivered miserably under a light duvet, while his forehead was on fire. Changing into the Big Guy always took a toll on him, but abrupt transformations under high emotional stress took the mild exhaustion, pain and nausea he usually felt to a whole new level.

“You're running a fever, that's a new one.” a soft, concerned voice had spoken to him while he woke and relieve had flooded through his system making the aches and chills a hundred times more bearable. To say he was surprised to see her would have been an understatement. It was a pleasant surprise, nonetheless.

“And you are still here. Why are you still here? You were shot! Oh God... what happened?” he asked, his voice hoarse from thirst and exhaustion. A cool hand brushed over his sweat covered brow and Bruce had closed his eyes, eager for the soothing contact. Usually, he would have shied away from this form of closeness, but he was vulnerable and somehow, he did not mind sharing this state with Natasha. Everyone else he would have gladly sent away, but not her, not today.  
She seemed exhausted and pale, her bright blue eyes shone with worry, but to Bruce she was still the most beautiful being on this planet. He had no idea how he could have been so stupid, pining after Betty when all he had ever wanted was sitting right in front of him.

He wanted to say more, but Natasha shook her head and placed a soothingly cool washcloth on his forehead. “It's fine, we are safe. Just rest for a while and we will figure this out when you are feeling better.” Then she had left and not returned since.

Every time Bruce tried to fall asleep, he saw Ross shoot at Natasha, and it made him angry again. He could feel Hulk crawling under his skin, ready to rip him apart once more and lay waste to this cottage, this cliffside and anybody who would get in his way, but the brunet could not give in to this urge.

“You and me both, Big Guy” Bruce had thought dry and bitter every time this sensation had interrupted his dozing, but he owed it to Natasha, to himself, to stay calm and not make more of a mess than he already had.

As Bruce waited for sleep to finally claim him, he closed his eyes and listened to the rhythm of gentle waves lapping onto the shore that lay below his window. But still, rest wouldn't come. He heard footsteps, calculated and silent, but not as untraceable as they usually were.

Natasha always made a little noise so his flight reflexes wouldn't get triggered right away and when a small hand slipped into his from the other side of the sofa, he finally relaxed and drifted off.


End file.
